New Singles
New Singles was a column in Disc and Music Echo, where music journalists and some celebrities would review new singles of the week. Links To Peel In the 1960s, the paper's regular singles reviewer was Penny Valentine, later a colleague of Peel on Sounds In the New Singles feature, published on 21st November 1970 in the Disc and Music Echo, Peel reviewed the following singles, adding Gerry (roommate living in London) and the Pig's reaction to the songs in the article: * Keef Hartley Band: Roundabout (7") Deram ("This takes up both sides of this single and it's another goodie... The Pig and Gerry agree that it's a good single but not as good as the band can do - which is fair enough") * Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young: Our House (7") Atlantic ("Immaculate naturally - perhaps too immaculate. The only time CSNY come alive for me is when Neil Young is to the fore and this track is well done but pleasant only. The Pig and Gerry agree.") * Brotherhood Of Man: This Boy (7") Deram ("... this record strikes me as the musical equivalent of a Che Guevara T-shirt. It's well made and is assured Radio 1 plays but none of us liked it. It'll probably be a hit.") * Pretty Things: October 26 (7") Harvest ("This lacks the basic drama of the Pretty's LP tracks and is something of a disappointment. "Cold Stone" is on the other side and we all prefer it.") * Edgar Broughton Band: Apache Dropout (7") Harvest ("Only a highly disordered brain could think to bring together the miraculous Captain Beefheart's "Drop-out boogie" and the Shadows' classic "Apache" into one record. Both the Pig and Gerry thought it was likely to be the best record we heard.") * Judy Collins: Amazing Grace (7") Elektra ("Tony Blackburn reviewed this the other morning and found it boring. "Who wants the weight of the world's problems on their shoulders this early in the morning," he laughed. Apparently his review of Fairport's "Now Be Thankful" was similar and it seems he missed the point that both are soaring, optimistic, joyful celebrations of life.") * Roy Young Band: Granny's Got A Painted Leg (7") RCA Victor ("Thrill-packed producer John Walters and I went to see Roy Young Band during the week and they're very good indeed. Their stage act is beautiful - really old time showbiz - with a funky opening instrumental and by the time the trumpeter asks you to put your hands together for Roy Young "himself" you feel you're about to see a star even if you've never heard of him before. As a single this could easily make it.") * Lou Christie: Indian Lady (7") Buddah ("Lou Christie made two of the great records of the early 60's. One was "Lightnin' Strikes" and I can't for the life of me remember the name of the other. This is baby-food really and rather poor baby-food at that.") * Ray Stevens: Sunset Strip (7") CBS ("Ray Stevens is obviously very competent and used to make very funny records. This isn't funny and it's not very distinguished either... Pig and Gerry made noises that did not seem to be indicative of approval") * Love: The Everlasting First (7") Harvest ("In the States "Keep On Shining" is the "A" side but it's been reversed here because the beautiful Jimi Hendrix plays on it. It's not great Hendrix but any Hendrix is better than none at all... Pig and Gerry liked the Hendrix side better.") * Faces: Had Me A Real Good Time (7") Warner Bros. ("Another magnificent record with a long introduction - presumably to give the Faces the chance to fall over before Rod Stewart starts singing. Regular readers of this paper will know that I consider this band one of the best in the world and everything they commit to record is a treasure.") * Rolf Harris: Mary's Boy Child (7") Columbia ("Rolf seems like a friendly, unaffected person - I hope he is - and this song has been recorded many times before. I don't really understand why they decided to do it again.") * Steppenwolf: Who Needs Ya (7") Probe ("A dull record.") * Earl Van Dyke: 6 By 6 (7") Tamla Motown ("It's well played, smooth and about as thrilling at "1001 Strings Go Hawaiian." On reflection it'll probably be used to lead up to the news. "Boring," cry the ladies and they're right.") * Paper Dolls: Remember December (7") RCA ("It's well produced rubbish of the type that is guaranteed to sell. A lot of well produced rubbish records of 10-15 years ago are now collectors items and turn out not to have been so bad after all. It seems unlikely that collectors of 1985 will be bidding much for this one though. Instantly forgettable corn.") See Others * Disc and Music Echo * Blind Date * Singles * NME Singles Reviews Category:Discography Category:Lists